


The Help

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Humans, The Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans in the pack aren't bad to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Help

There were werewolves, and then there were their humans.

The humans that made up the pack – Stiles, Lydia, Allison...and even Deaton to an extent – were the helpful ones. The ones that could place or break lines of Mountain Ash, the ones that did researching, and the ones that did whatever they could to help the wolves.

And not once did they feel not-important, because they were pack, regardless of if they were wolves or not. 

They were helpful and important.


End file.
